


Diamond Swords and Assault Rifles

by Amerilys



Series: Diamond Swords and Assault Rifles [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerilys/pseuds/Amerilys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a "Choose your own Adventure" Tale, where you the reader decide which path to take. All of the stories start with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2717747">The Interview</a>, but your decisions and responses effect the story line and ultimately who you end up pursuing. Will it be a romance, or a one night fling, or will your greed consume you?<br/>*Note: this is a work in progress, and I am open to suggestions on reader pairings, please feel free to leave suggestions :)<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond Swords and Assault Rifles

You were beyond nervous as you sat in the front room of the business you had applied for. It had been a shot in the dark, but you had applied anyways. So here you were bouncing your legs up and down clutching your credentials and your laptop in your arms. The receptionist at the front desk looked at you sympathetically. "Just take a deep breath. You'll knock 'em dead in there." You couldn't help but smile. "You're right, thank you." She had genuinely helped to calm your nerves. She laughed, "You know it took me a full four months of working here before I realised that our company name is just another way of saying 'Cock-bite,'" she smiled. "And with a name like that, I can assure you everyone here is very down-to-earth." Barbara said smiling sweetly to you. 

A sound came from behind her desk that was cats meowing to a jingle. She picked up the phone. "Thank you for calling Rooster Teeth, this is Barbara, how can I help you?"  
A large black door opened up and a man walked through the door. He had dark coloured hair and was tall with a medium build. He was wearing jeans and a grey v-neck with a varsity style logo on it. His hair was a mess and his grin was goofy. "Ugh, Miss Appa Licant?" he said looking around the room. You looked around the room, other than Barbara you were the only one who was waiting for an interview. 'Wait a second...' You thought, 'is he really like this in person?' He proceeded to say "Miss Appa Licant" louder. To no avail. You just stared at him mouth slightly open. 

He walked out from the hallway and opened the front door to outside. He proceeded to yell again and again "APPA LICANT!" Barbara slammed the receiver down on her desk. "Dang it, Joel! You know you aren't supposed to be up here while I'm on the phone! Her name is: Y/N, and it is the young lady sitting right here!" She yelled gesturing to where you sat. "Now if you would be so kind as to-"

"Please Barbara, please don't tickle me again, I haven't gone potty yet!" Joel squealed as he scrambled to get passed her. He flailed his arms at you signalling you to follow. You looked quickly to Barbara who sighed and motioned her arm for you to follow him. You stood from your chair and walked briskly after Joel who was halfway down the hallway. Not only did you feel overdressed but you also felt you may have made a mistake applying here. 'Was that why it was so easy for me to get?'

You passed hallways and rooms and even the kitchen, all of the rooms had people who were doing work and having fun. You saw an array of things, someone yelling and throwing a controller, music playing in another room. You swear you had seen someone getting antiqued as you walked by a stage area.   
You smacked right into Joel who had stopped in your path. You stepped back apologizing for not paying attention. He looked at you and smiled, "right through here." For a split second you swore you saw torment in his eyes. It caught you off guard as you turned and walked through the open door. 

It was like walking into a trap. The presence in the room was just a bit intimidating. There were three men sitting in the room all had their eyes on you. Joel had shut the door behind you and your feet were on autopilot. You approached the man closest to you. He was tan with dark hair and thick rimmed glasses, he wore a maroon v-neck with a black blazer and jeans. You extended your hand to his and he took it in a gentle shake "Y/N" you introduced yourself "Gustavo, but please call me Gus" he said, you nodded as your shake broke free. "Pleasure." You held your stuff tightly against your body with your left arm. You moved to the next man.   
He was dressed in a business suit and had light brown hair. A trimmed beard. You felt much better knowing someone else had dressed to your magnitude. You extended your hand to him. And he stood and stepped forward to meet your shake. That was when you noticed neon colored socks. You couldn't help but smile as you mad eye contact with him. His shake was firm "Y/N" you said again "Burnie" he said. He smiled back at you "pleasure" he grinned. 

Your feet brought you to the next man. Who had been already standing. He had his arms crossed and his hand tucked in between his arms and ribs his thumbs hanging out. He was wearing jeans and a sleeveless shirt with some design on it. From what you could see he was covered in tattoos. 'What an odd bunch,' you thought, extending your hand to him. He uncrossed his left arm and shook your hand backwards. "Geoff" he said, before you could. "Y/N" you said again.   
You turned to see Joel standing waiting to greet you. "Hi, my name is Joel." He said waving. "Hi Joel, Y/N. Nice to meet you" you smiled. "Yeah, I am pretty awesome." He said passively. That torment showed through his eyes again and you had to break eye contact. You shook it off and tried to focus as you turned your attention to address them. "Please, sit. We have a few questions we would like to ask." Said Burnie as he gestured to a leather seat with a table next to it. There was a pitcher of water with an empty clean glass on a tray. You set your stuff down and separated the computer from your credentials. You turned to them still standing. You placed one hand over the other on your stomach smoothing your dress.

"If I may," you said more as a statement.

Burnie and Gus exchanged a look and then looked back to you. "Please," Gus said giving you the go-ahead. 

"I'm going to be very straight forward, so please bear with me for a moment." You said as you grabbed your papers and moved around the room handing them out. None of them said a word but all eyes were on you. As you hand out the packets Burnie and Gus flipped through it skim reading through the mountain of information. "Ugh..?" Gus began to question as he looked at the packet. You sighed and grabbed the papers from Joel's hands and handed them to Gus and then handed Gus' packet to Joel. "Oh, yay. I like pictures.

"My name is Y/N, and I just recently moved to Austin. I've been in the programming and graphics designs business for about eight years. In those past eight years I have worked with small business, Corporate business and even done a lot of charity. I mainly specialize in programming, and coding, but I have much experience in graphics design and a whole lot more. You'll see in the packets I handed you that it lists in greater detail. You name it, I can do it. I also specialize in 'security'" you said with finger quotes.   
"Security?" Geoff asked imitating your air quotes. 

"You know hacking?" Gus leaned forward in his seat as he asked Geoff.

"Well, yeah." Geoff said looking to Gus.

"She also specializes in Ethical Hacking, or White Hat Hacking." Gus explained. 

"So you're like the good guy? Er-girl?" Geoff asked you turning his attention back to you. 

"Yeah." You couldn't help but smile. "Like the Anonymous?" Geoff asked curiously. 

"Well kinda, except I actually operate within legal guidelines, despite there being a rather large grey area." You said hoping to clear up any confusion. "Listen," you began again trying to keep the focus. "I have a very strong focus on my goals, and I don't stop until they are done. When it comes to security, I take things very seriously. I love my work and I am very passionate about it. But I also like to have fun, and share that fun with other people. By that I mean this:" you said opening up your laptop. "My hobby is programming, coding and animation. As you may know when Halo: Combat Evolved was released for the PC they allowed the community to alter the maps and game-play, in fact they practically encouraged it. When I was 16 I was obsessed with this game."

You set the laptop down on the desk in front of Burnie. It showed a video clip of game-play on custom maps that you had made. Gus, Geoff and Joel leaned in to better see the screen. "Holy shit." Geoff said. Gus adjusted his glasses and stared at the screen his mouth slightly open. "Damn.."   
"Halo was what made me fall in love with coding and programming, and RedvsBlue is what brought me here." You paused for a second while they caught up. Burnie leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face. He looked to Geoff who exchanged a look with him. You were standing in a room full of the people you had looked to as a role model for a very long time. This was your dream job, you had set out to make it happen years ago, and well...

Here you were.

"You can pay me for whatever coding, programming, website, audio/video editing you need... however I want to help RedvsBlue take the next step. It would be an honour, and I will gladly do it for free." You said the last part with pride. The room fell silent as the men exchanged glances for a moment. 

"You're hired. When can you start?" 

...

"Wha-?" You're head was pounding and you felt really weak. You tried to lift a hand up to touch your head.   
"Hey, just take it easy. Okay?" You heard a man say. You felt something cold and wet on the back of your neck. "What happened?" Your voice croaked. Your mouth felt really dry. Your eyes felt glued shut. "You passed out. Do you remember your name?" The man asked again. "Joel?" You asked, he didn't sound like he did before, very calm, concerned and serious. "Umm, my name is Joel, can you remember your name?" He asked again. "It's Y/N," you said "where am I? What happened?" You asked again this time the realization came back. You're eyes opened and you sat up abruptly. "I fucking passed out in my interview?" You practically yelled which caused you to instantly yelp and bring your hands to your throbbing head. "How mortifying.." You muttered.

Joel was sitting criss cross on the ground next to you. "I need you to drink this." He said holding a tall glass of water. You took it from his hands and began to drink. Your mouth was like a desert. You weren't exactly a girlie girl, but even this was really hard to fight back the tears. You had just single-handedly destroyed your hopes and dreams, while making yourself the laughing stock of Rooster Teeth. "Hey." Joel said pulling the glass away from your mouth. His voice was stern but his face was concern. "I know exactly what you are thinking, so stop. Firstly, I made the others leave the room, so that you could have some privacy. Secondly, I made them swear that they wouldn't say anything unless you say it's okay, and thirdly...." He said taking your chin in between his thumb and pointer. "I've seen wayyy worse." He laughed pulling you into a hug.

You couldn't help but laugh, and then suddenly you started crying. He held you gently rocking you. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure-" you sobbed, "why I'm," you sniffed. "Crying!" You tried to stifle the whales into whimpers. "You know that crying is a normal reaction for those who are knocked out, passed out, or are waking up from anesthesia?" You could tell he was smiling without having to see. "I promise, once you're finished you'll feel a lot better. See?" He said pulling you away from the hug. You couldn't help the big grin on your face. You wiped back some of the tears. He was right. You felt a lot better. 

"Here." He said handing you some tissues and a mirror. "Most girls... Uh, wanna... Look, or clean up?" He suddenly sounded very awkward again. "Thank you," you said taking them. You noticed he turned around so that you could fix your makeup and clean your.. "Oh no..." You said holding the mirror up. You quickly wiped your face clean and used the cold rag that was on your shoulders to wipe off your makeup completely. The coolness of the towel helped to take away most of the red and puffiness of your face. You fixed your hair, and noticed a bump on the back of your head. You touched it. You winced sucking in air through your teeth. "Just be careful," Joel said turning back to you and putting his hands out "come on, I'll help you up. You need to get something to eat any how." 

You reached up putting your hands in Joel's you still felt really weak. Still holding onto him for balancing. "I don't think I can walk in these, is it okay if I leave them here?" You were cursing yourself for not having brought a back-up pair of flats. Joel noticed the concerned look on your face. "I'll leave mine here too." He said kicking off his shoes. He kicked them haphazardly under the chair behind you. He really was incredibly sweet. You wondered which side of him was the façade, the goofy side or the serious side.   
You put your hands on his held out arms for support as you kicked off your heels. It felt so good to be out of those bear traps.

You looked down at both of your feet. Yours were soft with nails painted neon green, his were large and covered in socks, with the exception of a few holes. You looked back up to him, too quickly and the tunnel vision closed around you. He caught you as your knees had gone weak and his arms were around you holding you close to him. "Hey, y/n, come back to me." He sounded panicked. You could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "You smell really good" you said giggling into his chest. "Yeah, I know." He was trying really hard not to laugh. "I said that out loud?" You asked groaning, the embarrassment was never ending today. "We'll just blame it on your head injury." He started laughing. "Let's go eat before you hit on me again." He couldn't hid the grin.

"Sounds good" you pulled your head away from his warm body avoiding eye contact. You reached up and tenderly removed your hair tie letting your hair down not only relieving some of the throbbing but also helping to conceal the lump on your head.  
Joel led you through the building back to the Kitchen that you had passed earlier. "Do you eat meat?" He asked walking over to the fridge. "Do I look like a health nut?" You asked gesturing to your body. "Good answer." He said pulling out some supplies. "You okay with a cheese burger?" He asked flipping a switch on the stove. "Hell yes I am."   
  
You sat at a table in the kitchen area. "I've seen you try to bake a cake, is this burger gonna be safe for me to eat?" You joked with him. He groaned "I'll have you know I'm actually a really good cook" he said turning to you and sticking out his tongue. He had put an apron on that read: 'Kiss my Caboose' you couldn't help but start laughing at him. This was the best moment of your entire life. You never thought in a million years you would be here. But. Here. You. Are. 

"So there is going to be a party tomorrow night, you should come." He said casually as he flipped the burgers in the skillet.

"Oh, me? I'm not really the party ty-" you had started to protest.

"Well that's a shame seeing as how it is for you and all." He said with his head down not looking at you.

"I just don't do- wait what?" You asked "A party for me? You're kidding right?" 

"Well it's not entirely all for you." He said looking at you. "There's gonna be a Date Auction Charity thing." 

"You mean where people volunteer to be auctioned off to the highest bidders for a date?" You asked, you had seen something like that in a movie you thought.

"Well more like Volun-told, none of us know who exactly is going to be auctioned off until the charity thing. And people can even place bids online, we're doing a live broadcast, all of the Sponsor members get a chance to bid, as well as anyone who is present in the room." He said with a grin. He flipped the burgers again.

"What's the charity?" You asked. 

"Well, you know how they were trying to make a Halo Movie but it never went through because they knew it would cost more money to make than they would get back in profits?" He asked.

All you could do was nod in shock.

"Well that's what they are raising money for, and since the release of the advertisements about it a week ago, Gus said that the ratio of Sponsor to non sponsor has gone way up on the Website. He said it was around 93% Sponsor members now." He said. "It's actually really awesome. The way the auction works," he continued, "is say someone starts the bid on me at five dollars, and say you want to outbid that person with ten dollars, then someone else bumps it up to fifteen and people keep bidding. Even though you didn't win, you still have to donate your money." He stated. "It was a little confusing at first, but It's really fucking crazy." He finished.

"Wow, that would be a lot of money." You breathed still stuck on the Halo Movie part.

"And even if people wanna just donate they can, there is gonna be a counter up that shows what the donations reach up to." He was smiling.

"Wow, I'm honestly really excited about it now." You said watching him pull the skillet off the stove. He brought over a plate with a huge burger smothered in cheese. The bun was separate and he brought another plate that had all of the fixings on it.

"Build your own?" He said as a question.

"Looks really good," you said placing a hand on your stomach as it growled at the smell. He set out Ketchup and Mustard on the table. "Mayo?" You asked and he gave you an odd look. He grabbed the Mayo and a knife and set it in front of you. He set down another plate that was covered in a variety of hamburgers and cheeseburgers various sizes. He sat down and began dressing his burger when he caught you staring in horror at the pile of burgers.

"Joel I hate to be the barer of bad news, but there is no way I can eat all of those..." You said looking at him wide eyed.

"Oh, no, no. Trust me, you work here long enough, you'll find out we all share." He said adding onions to his burger.

"Oh..." you said. 

"Before you freak out, just act like yourself. And ignore whatever stupid shit some of them might say, they mean no harm." He said.

The severity of the situation began to set in. You were not exactly a 'people person' it wasn't that you couldn't make friends, or were socially awkward, you just... Didn't like large crowds. "You already know most of them, seriously, you'll be fine. Just eat, and it will go by like a blur." He said distracting you from your thoughts of impending doom.   
Some people began making their way towards the kitchen. A lot of them you recognized from the videos you had watched, some you didn't recognize. Some came and grabbed food and left without saying a word, others said hey to Joel, some sat and ate, chatted with him or each other. A lot introduced themselves to you. Others said thanks, but what you started to notice was that every single one of them put money on the table next to Joel. 'This really is a community here, a family.' Some left a dollar where others left five or ten, where some couldn't afford it, others covered the cost. 

"Hey Joel, you finally get a girlfriend?" A tall young man asked mockingly.

He had light brown hair and sharp features, you knew him immediately as Gavin. You beat Joel to the response to save him an explanation.

"Actually, I am the newest employee." You said matching his tone. "I would say it's nice to meet you Gavin, but it's quite the opposite." You said with a stern bitch tone.

Joel covered his full mouth trying not to choke on his food as he laughed. Gavin scoffed and muttered a bunch of gibberish as he turned and stormed off. You turned to notice Ray and Michael approach you.

"Hey fuck him, he's being a whiny bitch because he didn't win the Tower of Pimps today." Michael said sitting down at the table next to you.

"Yeah, he's just got a load of sand in his vagina." Ray said sitting down across from you. 

"I don't waste my time on bitches." You joked.

You watched as Michael and Ray pulled out money and handed it to Joel. They laughed and began setting food on their plate.

"So what's your name?" Ray asked then taking a bite out of his burger.

"Y/N, nice to meet you guys. I watch the Let's Plays like its a Soap Opera." You said looking to Joel. He had a genuine smile on his face. You could tell that he knew you were conquering your fears. "Yeah, recently they really are a fucking soap opera." Michael said wiping his hands on a napkin. You looked over to Ray and caught him staring at you. He quickly looked back down to his food. "So there is a Charity Dat Auction thing going on tomorrow night." You said striking up a conversation. "Joel was telling me that no one knows who is going to be auctioned off." You said. You took another bite of your burger. 

"Yeah, it's fucked up, all of us employees have our name in a jar and Gus and Burnie set up this thing where people can pay a dollar or whatever to have any of our names put in more times." Michael said pulling off his glasses and setting them on the table. "I get it, it raises more money, but at the same time some of us are married or in relationships, and some of us don't need strain in said relationships right now." He said rubbing his eyes and sighing.

"Hey, there really isn't a whole lot to worry about Michael, it's just a date right? Just dinner with someone for a good cause. It's only cheating if you take it any farther than that." You said gently squeezing his shoulder.

"No, you're right. I just don't want her getting the wrong idea you know?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

"Just talk to her and tell her if you didn't have to you wouldn't. And that she's the only girl you want to go out with to dinner. If she's the one, she'll understand." You said trying to console Michael. You noticed Ray was staring at you. Michael thought about what you said for a moment.

"Yeah, you're right." He said abruptly standing up from the table, "Hey thanks!" He said turning to leave.

You looked back to Joel who was still smiling at you. "You look really familiar." Ray said breaking your attention. You looked to Ray with a quizzical look.

"Well," you started, " I'm not sure how, I just recently moved to Austin, unless of course you saw me earlier this morning pacing back and forth a hundred times before I got the balls to come in for my interview." You were genuinely curious at where he might have seen you. You began racking your brain trying to figure it out.

Unless of course... No, there was no way.

"No, no." He said looking you in the eyes, he started to laugh and then stopped himself. "Unless you were a in a-"

You stood up abruptly from the table knocking your chair back and silencing the room around you. "Those will be your final words." You threatened him and turned abruptly and stormed down the hallway towards where you had left your shoes. You could feel the eyes of everyone like lasers on your back. Your heart was pounding. You heard footsteps trying to catch up to you. You turned finger pointed and ready to unleash your tongue "HOW DARE.." You stopped looking at Joel standing in the hallway with you. "Hey, woah," he said putting his hand on yours, lowering your finger. "Be careful, you'll poke an eye out with that thing." He joked trying to calm you down.

You noticed Ray jogging up behind him, he slowed down and kept his distance. "I uh, wasn't trying to make a scene," he said in a lowered voice. He looked around in the rooms around him. "Bull shit." You said through gritted teeth. Ray held his hands up and waved them up and down at you. "I'm sorry, I swear I won't say anything about it. It's just I seriously watch your video just about every night. That's how I recognised you." He said quietly. "What video?" Joel asked curiously. 

Ray grinned and lifted his eyebrows up and down and hit Joel with his elbow and then looked at you. "Huh?" Joel asked looking from Ray back to you. "I was a.. ya know...." You made a circle with one hand and stuck your pointer finger in and out of the circle. "Wait, seriously?" Joel asked looking from Ray back to you. "It was just a one time thing, and it has haunted me every day since." You said with your eyes lowered. You were so fucked. All your hopes and dreams... Damn it.

"That's kinda hot, can I see it?" Joel asked Ray. Your head shot up and smacked at ray's phone. "What? No!" You whispered. "Please, today of all days just let me hold onto whatever ounce of dignity I have left." You said feeling utterly defeated. "Woah, hey. You're good. We were just teasing, right Ray?" He said elbowing Ray hard in this said. "Yeah, ow." He slid his phone in his pocket. "You're secret is safe with us." Ray said. 

"Listen," you began looking at both of them. "It has nothing to do with being embarrassed, I just don't want my reputation to be 'Porn Star'" you said sighing. "That's not me, that's not who I am. It was a poor decision I made when I turned 18 to make some money. Believe me, the last thing I am is uncomfortable with my sexuality." You said turning around and heading towards the office where your shoes were. Joel was right behind you with Ray in tail. You pushed the door open and shut it quickly behind you hoping for just a moment of peace and quiet. You rested your forehead against the cool wood of the door. 

"You feeling better?"

You jumped out of your skin and turned placing your hand on your chest. 

"Fuck Burnie, you scared the Hell out of me!" You said catching your breath. You looked up and he was sitting at his desk with his feet propped up. You noticed his shoes were off and his brightly coloured socks stuck out like an oddly acceptable sore thumb. You looked over to your stuff and noticed a third pair of shoes mixed in with yours and Joel's. "Hope you don't mind, everyone was doing it, and it's actually pretty comfortable." He said wiggling his toes in his socks. You smiled softly.   
"So I expect to see you tomorrow at our Date-Auction-Charity-Ball-Thing?" Burnie asked dropping his feet from his desk and opening a decanter and pouring a small amount into a glass. "Drink?" He asked offering you the glass.

You walked over and took the glass from him. You sat down in the leather seat where your belongings were. You swished the glass and raised it to you mouth.

"Whiskey.." You said lightly. You downed the drink and the strength exploded on your taste buds. "Gentleman's Jack." You sighed resting the empty glass on the table. 

"I'll take that as a yes." He said pouring himself a glass. "It takes a classy lady to know that by taste." He said.

"You have no idea..." You said sarcastically. 

"Want a chaser?" He asked " I gave you the rest of the day off." 

"Yeah, it's been a while." You said standing up and handing him a glass. "Just one more and then I should probably get going. I have to buy a fancy dress for tomorrow." 

"Of course," he said pouring you another glass. "If you need a ride somewhere, or for tomorrow let one of us know and we will pick you up." He said handing you the glass.   
You downed the second glass and then set it back on his desk.

"Would it be okay if Joel took me to find a dress, I don't exactly have friends here yet, and I've been drinking." 

"I don't see why not." He smirked.  
  
You had gathered your things and Joel had taken you out to look for a dress. You stopped at the first boutique you saw and had picked out a dress. He dropped you off at your apartment and you had finished unpacking before you went to bed. You woke up the next morning surprisingly early, probably due to the anticipation of your first official day of work. It was a half day today, so it should be pretty easy. You pulled on a pair of dark denim jeans, a dark blue tank top and you stuffed a hoodie on your bag, just in case. You were gonna be you today. No dress, no make-up, and especially no heels.

You pulled your messenger bag over your shoulder and grabbed your keys off the counter. You grabbed an apple from the fridge and bit into it, holding it in your mouth. You opened your door and low and behold. Joel was caught with his arm raised ready to knock. "Houl?" You asked with some drooling slipping out of your full mouth. You grabbed the apple from your mouth.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well getting interrogated now, before you opened the door I was contemplating a robbery."

"Very funny." You said pulling the door shut and locking it. 

"Well I was on my way in, and I figured you'd want a ride." He smiled. "To work that is!" He corrected, he was back to his awkward self. 

"You're acting weird, did you watch that video?" You sighed.

"No, actually. I respect your privacy, and your wishes." He said seriously. His demeanor changed, and you could tell he wasn't lying.

"You know it's only four blocks from here.... Right?"

"Yeah, and?" He questioned waiting for a smart ass remark.

"Alright, I'm not gonna complain." You said positively as you skipped forward a few steps. "Come on! We're gonna be late!" You teased him.  
  
* * *  
  
Time seemed to fly by your first day there. You had been shown around and given a tour and introduced to a lot of people. Then you were brought to your office. You shared it with Gus and a few other people. Which was perfectly okay. They seemed to like it quiet, which was also refreshing to find out. You had spent the rest of your time setting up your work space and downloading some files from your laptop to your new work computer they had provided for you. You were going to miss working on your laptop.  
You had almost forgot today was the day of the Date-Auction-Charity-Ball-Thing. With your headphones in you had been completely engrossed in your work. It wasn't until one of the younger guys, Matt, if you recalled correctly, came in and tapped you on your shoulder.

"Wha?" You said pulling off your headphones.

"Do you have a key to lock up? We're the last ones here and I just wanna make sure you have a key." He said. He looked a little impatient.

"Oh, no I don't. Let me grab my things." You quickly saved your progress and threw your stuff into you bag. You made your way to the front door and he was there waiting for you.

"Thank you for letting me know."

"No problem." He said holding the door open for you. He set the keypad and shut the door behind him and locked it. You were already making your way across the street.   
Once to the other side of the street it was a mad dash back to your apartment. You pulled out your phone as you made your way up the stairs.

"Shit," you slowed coming up the stairs. You didn't have any numbers to call, nor did you know where the actual charity was taking place. You pushed the door open for your floor and looked down the long balcony noticing men standing in suits and tuxedos by your door. Joel turned around when he heard the door shut to the staircase.

"I figured you needed a ride again." He smiled. You noticed Ray, Michael and Lindsay were standing by your door as well. You lightly jogged the rest of the way. You unlocked your door and invited them inside.

"Hey Y/N, I waited to get dressed because I figured we could help each other into our dresses. Also, they were in a huge rush to get here. But don't rush yourself, we still have a whole hour and a half, the guys are just really anxious." She said walking into your apartment in front of you. You set your keys on the counter and set your work bag on a stool. You noticed the men gravitated to the living room and began examining your entertainment centre. You wrapped your arm around Lindsay's grabbing a bag from her hands.

"Let's go get dressed."

After both of you separately took a quick shower, you began working on hair and makeup. Lindsay helped you with the liquid eye liner and you did her lipstick for her. You quickly helped zip up her gown, and she helped you tie yours up. You both looked down to your heels on the floor with a grimace and then you both laughed.

"We'll wait til we get there, don't wanna get swollen feet before we even get there." Lindsay said. You couldn't agree more. You grabbed your phone off of your dresser and grabbed your small handbag. Lindsay followed you back out into the living room. The guys had finished hooking up your game systems and your t.v.. Michael was sitting in the middle of the couch, Ray was on Michaels left side sitting on the carpet. Joel was moving between sitting on the arm of your couch, to standing. You were actually glad they had made themselves at home. You noticed they had also gotten themselves something to drink. 'Good.' You thought. You looked quickly to Lindsay as the thought popped back in your mind.

"Hey, is there any way I could get your number? I realised earlier that I didn't have anyone's numbers and I almost got myself locked inside the building earlier." You said with a sigh.

"Sure, Not a problem." Lindsay said pulling out her phone. She messed around on her phone for a minute and you looked down at your phone. "It's a good thing you have an iPhone too, I just shared all the work contacts with you, as well as the local Pizza Hut's, ya know, in case you get hungry." She lightly laughed.

"Wow, thank you Lindsay." You began scrolling through your new contacts, mostly everyone's number was here, there were even pictures for the contacts, some of the names you didn't recognize just yet. But you were very happy to have them. "Thanks again Lindsay, you're a life saver." You said squeezing her in a gentle hug.

"No problem." She looked at the time on her phone and back to the guys in the living room. "Come on guys, we don't want to be late." 

"Yeah, uh huh, be right there." Michael said still engrossed in the game. Joel and Ray turned to look at you two and just stared.

"Damn ladies, you look good." Joel said.

This broke the concentration of the other two who both turned and stood up. You noticed Joel's eyes were on your body. The strapless dress sensually concealed your breasts, but showed your cleavage. You watched his eyes trace over your curves. You weren't skinny, but you did have an hour glass figure. The wrapping design of the cloth stopped at your upper thigh and dropped straight to the floor in loose plaiting. He looked back up you noticing your loose hair around your shoulders. He broke his gaze looking at his phone for the time. "Yeah, we should-uh get going." He said. Ray turned off the console and the t.v. and put the controllers up. You all exited your apartment and you locked the door. You made your way down to Joel's car and packed in.

It wasn't fifteen minutes later that you arrived at the venue for the charity-whatever-they-called-it.

Joel parked the car and you and Lindsay both put your heels on and then you all made your way up to the entrance. The guys walked in front of you while you and Lindsay took your time. You walked arm and arm with your fingers laced. 

You entered into the Ballroom and realized there were a lot of people here. At least a couple hundred. You made your way down the stairs and Lindsay broke her grasp patting your hand, she nodded her head to Michael walking off. Both Ray and Joel were still walking down towards to dance floor.   
You had to make a quick decision, stay with Lindsay and Michael, or try to catch up to Joel and Ray. 

  
Do you:

Not let go of (Lindsay's) hand?

Catch up to Lindsay and (Michael)?

Catch up to Lindsay and meet up with Michael and (Gavin)?

Walk quickly to catch up with (Joel) taking his hand?

Walk quickly to catch up to (Ray) and take his arm? 

Decide to try and mingle on your own?(Ryan)

Decide to make your way to the bar?(Burnie)

 

  
  
If you chose Lindsay, go to:

If you chose Michael, go to: [Heart-broken Mogar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3444074)

If you choose Gavin, go to: [Aw Buggah](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3437108)

If you chose Joel, go to: [Runaway Train](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2718758/chapters/6088397)

If you chose Ray, go to: [Is The Cake A Lie?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3434576/chapters/7528163)

If you chose Ryan, go to: [The Mad Queen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3443738)

If you chose Burnie, go to: [Feeling The Burn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5936256/chapters/13651092)

 

  
[The name in the parenthesis indicates a possible pairing depending on your choices.]


End file.
